NatsuxSis
by Kurai bukku
Summary: La vida de Natsu cambió el día en el que entró en la casa de ese anciano. Doce años después, es el típico joven de 16 años, salvo que, tiene una particularidad, sus hermanas se han enamorado de él. Acompaña a Natsu en su día a día, en el que tratará de sobrevivir a una pervertida pelirroja y a una aún más pervertida peliblanca, mientras trata de vivir una vida "normal"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he escrito un fic que espero que os guste, como estoy un poco harto de leer Nalu, traigo una alternativa, si os apetece leed.**

 **-K-**

Prólogo

Hace 12 años

Makarov estaba agotado, siendo sinceros, el pequeño anciano empezaba a notar los años sobre su cuerpo, y tener que cuidar a dos niñas que no dejaban de pelearse era demasiado agotador.

El peliblanco soltó un bufido, y recostándose sobre el sofá, encendió el televisor, tratando de ahogar la discusión de sus "hijas".

-¡ _Pirata!_ -Makarov suspiró- **¡Bruja!** -el anciano aumentó el volumen del televisor-¡C _ereza!_ -aún no era suficiente, debía subirlo más- **¡Demo...!** -al fin, si no podía detenerlas al menos así dejaría de oír sus absurdas peleas, aunque claro el estruendo causado por el televisor no era el mejor de los remedios.

De repente, una explosión resonó en el lugar, logrando que un barrio entero quedase a oscuras, Makarov se sobresaltó, y al observar por la ventana pudo ver como una gigantesca tormenta se había cernido sobre Magnolia, percatándose que la explosión no era más que un simple trueno.

Tras pensar en algo, el anciano pareció preocuparse, saliendo disparado del salón, en busca de sus hijas.

-¡Mira!, ¡Erza!-exclamó preocupado, recibiendo unos sollozos como respuesta.

El peliblanco extrañamente sonrió ante esto, así que sin perder un segundo alzó la caja de fusibles, devolviendo la luz a su gigantesca casa.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue a una pequeña pelirroja aferrada a una peliblanca, ambas temblando y con pequeñas lágrimas en la base de sus ojos.

Cuando ambas vieron que la luz había vuelto, se separaron rápidamente, empezando de nuevo su discusión, Makarov suspiró ante esto, rascándose la cabeza, sin duda nunca entendería la relación de esas niñas.

Un sonido interrumpió todo, el timbre resonó por todo el lugar, las pequeñas detuvieron su pelea, observando como, Makarov avanzaba extrañado hacia la puerta, el anciano giró el pomo con lentitud, como si supiese que abrir esa puerta lo cambiaría todo, quizás, por no decir seguro, si no hubiese abierto la puerta todo habría sido diferente, Erza y Mira habrían crecido como simples niñas, y tras graduarse en la universidad se habrían casado con un alguien genial que estuviese a su altura, para luego darle nietos que jugarían en su casa, mientras el los observaría con una sonrisa en su rostro, y finalmente morir tranquilamente rodeado de sus "hijas" y nietos, pero bueno...el abrió la puerta.

A pesar de que al principio no veía nada, un rayó iluminó el lugar, encontrándose con la figura de un niño de extraño pelo rosa, empapado de pies a cabeza, y con algunas magulladuras.

\- Antes de que Makarov pudiese siquiera preguntar quién era, el niño le interrumpió-me llamo Natsu Dragneel, ¿tienes algo para comer viejo?-preguntó con una sonrisa, dejando a la vista unos pequeños colmillos, Makarov sin darse cuenta empezó a reír ante la presentación del joven, recordando a alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo-Sírvete tú mismo-anunció el anciano haciendo un ademán para darle paso.

Natsu cruzó la puerta, encontrándose con las miradas de una confusa pelirroja y una molesta peliblanca.

-K-

Erza estaba molesta, desde que había salido de casa, no había dejado de sentir que alguien la seguía, y sin duda, tras haber visto un destello rosa, estaba completamente segura de quién se trataba.

\- Natsu, sal de ahí ahora o te daré una paliza-amenazó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta y encarando a una farola-¡Aye!-exclamó el pequeño saliendo de su "escondite"-¿Que estás haciendo?-volvió a preguntar Erza ahora más calmada.

El pelirosa suspiró, la estaba siguiendo porque estaba aburrido, aunque ese no era su único motivo, pero aún así, se sentía molesto, su hermano siempre jugaba con él, pero sus nuevas "hermanas", parecían evitarlo.

\- Quiero acompañarte-dijo el pequeño con un puchero, Erza hizo una mueca molesta, no era la primera vez que Natsu quería acompañarla a sus clases de kendo-ahh...está bien, pero será la única vez-tras oír esto el pelirosa no pudo evitar dar un salto mientras lanzaba un grito de emoción.

Esa fue la última vez que Natsu acompañó a Erza a kendo, ¿el motivo?...tuvo que practicar con ella.

-K-

Natsu se escabulló en el cuarto de Mirajane, el simple hecho de entrar ya era una gran proeza para el chico, que a pesar de estar completamente aterrado estaba logrando avanzar, esta vez sin duda le devolvería sus bromas, fue su pensamiento viendo de reojo un cubo repleto de agua, pero...

La luz del cuarto se encendió de repente, logrando que el pelirosa empezase a sudar mientras temblaba tanto que el agua del cubo se escapaba ligeramente.

\- Hola Natsu-la voz sonaba dulce, pero el pelirosa sabía lo que eso significaba, así que girando lentamente la cabeza se encontró con la sádica sonrisa de su "hermana" peliblanca.

Naturalmente Natsu no volvería a entrar en la habitación de Mirajane, al menos, no para gastarle jugarretas.

-K-

Estaban llegando los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano, y aprovechando que Makarov había salido a hacer unos recados, Mirajane y Erza se adentraron el el desván del cual Makarov había prohibido la entrada.

Nada más llegar, ambas sintieron un escalofrío, al ver la gran cantidad de oscuridad que había en el lugar, así que aún temblando un poco, dejaron la puerta abierta para evitar problemas, o esa era la intención.

-¡¿Que están haciendo chicas?!-preguntó Natsu entrando en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe sin darse cuenta.

El pelirosa se percató de que ahora mismo el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, así que sin poder ver a sus "hermanas", siguió andando hasta chocar con algo.

-¿Mira, Erza?-preguntó Natsu arrodillándose, recibiendo sollozos como respuesta-t-tengo miedo-balbuceó una voz que el pelirosa pudo reconocer como la de Erza.

Natsu se extraño, ¿tenían miedo a la oscuridad?, el pelirosa pensó en dejar a ambas alló, pero algo no se lo permitió, así que sin siquiera pensarlo abrazó a ambas para tranquilizarlas.

\- ¡¿Q-Que haces?!-exclamaron ambas a la vez-me enseñaron que cuando alguien tiene miedo hay que tranquilizarlo así-explicó el pelirosa aumentando el agarre-c-cuando salgamos te destrozaré-dijo Mirajane sin despegarse de Natsu-prepárate-añadió Erza, Natsu suspiró para volver a sonreír-Aye-canturreó el niño.

-K-

El verano había terminado, y con ello empezaban las clases, tanto Mira como Erza se habían marchado a la escuela, y ahora solamente Natsu acompañaba a Makarov en su casa, aún faltaba un año para que Natsu pudiese cursar primaria, y al ser sus "hermanas" un año mayor que él, este sería su primer año en la escuela.

El días pasó sin muchas cosas interesantes, Makarov había tratado de mantener a Natsu ocupado, pero este no había dejado de destruir la casa, recibiendo varias palizas de su "padre", y ahora estaba en la puerta, esperando a que llegasen sus "hermanas".

Y al parecer el universo oyó a Natsu, porque tras unos pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, proyectando las figuras de Erza y Mira, sin siquiera pensarlo Natsu se abalanzó sobre ellas dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Q-Que haces?-balbuceó la pelirroja con un sonrojo-¡A-Apártate idiota!-exclamó Mirajane con un sonrojo incluso mayor que el de Erza-¡No!, quiero estar con mis hermanas-replicó el niño con un puchero molesto.

Ambas niñas cruzaron miradas pensando- _Solo por hoy-_ mientras abrazaban al pelirosa.

-K-

Hace 11 años

Natsu observaba maravillado el pastel ante él, el días de su cumpleaños había llegado, y le encantaba tener esa gigantesca tarta para celebrarlo.

\- Gracias Erza-nee, Mira-nee-dijo con estrellas en los ojos, Mirajane solo bufó apartando la mirada, mientras que Erza sonrió dándole un codazo a su hermana, la cual respondió con una mirada de odio.

\- Adelante Natsu, pide un deseo-ordenó Makarov agitando una jarra de cerveza-¡Aye!-exclamó Natsu apagando las velas.

\- ¿Que estúpido deseo has pedido?-preguntó Mirajane con burla-¡He pedido estar siempre con vosotras!-respondió Natsu alzando los brazos, Mirajane se quedó pasmada mientras un sonrojo ocupaba su rostro, y Erza no fue menos, llegando su rostro a tal nivel que se confundía con su cabello.

-K-

Los días siguieron, llegó el primer día de escuela del pelirosa, en el cual conoció a dos niños que se convertirían en sus mejores rivales/amigos, y años después formarían una de las bandas más temidas, _Fairy Tail,_ pero eso lo veremos después.

Y así continuó su historia, poco a poco, Natsu logró ir conquistando el corazón de Erza y Mira, y con miles de sucesos de por medio, llegamos a la actualidad, con un joven pelirosa de 16 años, acompañado de sus dos "hermanas".

Actualmente

Natsu había crecido enormemente, su cuerpo se había fortalecido, y no se podía negar que su físico era el de un atleta.

El joven se despertó con una extraña sensación, se podría decir que estaba demasiado bien, algo no cuadraba. Agitando un poco su cabeza recorrió su habitación, percatándose al fin a que se debía esta extraña sensación.

\- ¡Mira-nee!-exclamó con un sonrojo, alzando la sábana, y encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de su "hermana".

Mirajane había cambiado enormemente, su cabello se había transformado en una hermosa melena blanca,, su cuerpo estaba demasiado bien desarrollado, todo en ella era perfecto y demasiado tentador, sobretodo llevando esa lencería negra.

\- Buenos días Natsu-respondió la albina con una gran sonrisa aferrándose al pelirosa.

\- **¡Mira!** -exclamó Erza con voz de ultratumba entrando en la habitación-oh Erza, ¿vienes a unirte?-preguntó le albina con una sonrisa seductora.

Natsu y Erza se sonrojaron, igualando el cabello de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Al diablo!-exclamó el pelirosa saliendo de la habitación sonrojado-Que mal Natsu, aún quiero más-balbuceó Mirajane viendo escapar al joven.

Por otra parte en el salón, Makarov suspiraba, oyendo el gran estruendo que producía en el piso de arriba.

\- Yo solo quiero tranquilidad-bufó el anciano dando un sorbo a su café.

 **-K-**

 **¿Que tal?, bien, mal, me encantaría que dejarais vuestra opinión, es algo que sin duda se agradece, pero si no queréis hacerlo no soy quién para obligaros.**

 **He usado una manera de escribir distinta a la que suelo utilizar, pero creo que no está muy horrible, por otra parte, pienso añadir un omake en cada episodio para hablar sobre el pasado de Natsu y las historias de Natsu con sus hermanas, pero como esté era el prólogo no lo he hecho.**

 **Para aquellos que me conozcáis por mi otra historia, siento no haber actualizado, tenía pensado hacerlo, pero salí de vacaciones, y encima al volver estuve casi todos los días de fiesta, de ahora en adelante volveré a ponerme las pilas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, al fin, para sorpresa de muchos que lo daban por perdido actualizo este fic.**

 **Ni yo creía poder hacerlo, pero ver vuestros comentarios me llena de determinación.**

 **Como siempre ya sabéis, esto es solo un hobbie y no puedo dejar mis otras tareas, que no son pocas, pero prometo(CRUZA LOS DEDOS), que aunque tarde, terminaré el fic.**

 **Aún así, soy consciente de que debo disculparme, y sobretodo felicitaros por el apoyo que le habéis dado a la historia, es una alegría que la disfrutéis.**

 **Como no hay más que decir, que** **_paseís_** ** _un buen rato_**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 2: Escuela y castigos, combinación de hermanas**

Natsu salió corriendo de su casa, estar en una situación como esa en estos momentos era algo que no le interesaba para nada.

Tras recorrer varias manzanas finalmente llegó a la secundaria, se trataba de un edificio gigantesco con grandes instalaciones como un enorme gimnasio y una pista de atletismo, además el lugar contaba con una entrada repleta de árboles y un camino de tierra.

A su vez, el centro era conocido por englobar cursos desde la secundaria hasta la preparatoria.

El joven pelirosa no se quedó observando más y se dirigió a su salón, aún era algo temprano así que probablemente no habría nadie todavía.

…...

El profesor dictaba un problema, y mientras que los alumnos lo copiaban, Natsu hacía lo imposible para no caer dormido, como el suponía hoy sería otro día aburrido hasta que...

\- Salamander, mueve tu puto trasero-exclamó una voz irrumpiendo en el salón.

Era un joven con una larga melena negra, repleto de pirciengs en su rostro, y con un conjunto gris que resaltaba el aura de oscuridad que emitía, se trataba de uno de los primeros amigos/enemigos del pelirosa.

El profesor observó aterrado el aura asesina que desprendía el joven, al igual que los alumnos que sentían como si fuesen a morir en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Que coño quieres cabeza de hierro?-replicó Natsu gritando, Gajeel contuvo un gruñido ante la respuesta del pelirosa, y se limitó a contestar- Tenemos visita-respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

Natsu sintió que su día acababa de mejorar completamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba corriendo por el pasillo junto al joven de pelo negro.

\- ¿Donde esta hielitos?-preguntó Natsu eufórico.

\- Ha salido a recibirles-respondió Gajeel con una media sonrisa.

\- Yosh, ¡Estoy encendido!-exclamó el pelirosa chocando los puños.

…...

Un joven de pelo negro corto extrañamente sin camisa, estaba parado en pose arrogante ante dos jóvenes que lo observaban con actitud amenazante.

Uno tenía el cabello rubio, y vestía un extraño chaleco, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo completamente negro, llevaba una extraña túnica y desprendía un aura sombría.

Tras ellos había un cúmulo de jóvenes, todos ellos con el mismo uniforme, marcado por una extraña marca de un tigre amarillo.

\- !Ya llegamos hielitos¡-exclamó una voz eufórica poniéndose al lado del pelinegro, este lo observó con una vena en la frente-te tardaste flamitas-reprochó molesto el joven sin camisa.

Ambos empezaron a pelear, e incluso cuando Gajeel llegó tuvo que separarlos para que se centrasen.

El pelinegro ataviado con una extraña túnica carraspeó llamando la atención de los tres que habían empezado a pelear.

\- !Dejaos de tonterías¡-exclamaron todos los presentes, logrando que los tres se detuviesen completamente.

Ahora el rubio dio un paso hacia adelante-Gray Fullbuster-mencionó observando al descamisado-Gajeel Redfoz-añadió con la vista en el pelinegro de larga melena-y finalmente el líder...Natsu Dragneel-exclamó.

El grupo que antes estaba tras ambos jóvenes creó un círculo alrededor de ellos.

\- Yo Sting Eucliffe...y Rogue...-el pelinegro con la túnica le observó con una vena en la frente-!vamos a derrotaros y nombrarnos líderes del distrito¡-vociferó a los cuatro vientos.

\- Pero si es lo mismo que dices siempre-observaron Gajeel y Gray aburridos-¡Basta de hablar, ¡Estoy encendido!

Tras esto los Gray y Gajeel sonrieron entre sí, y sin previo aviso se lanzaron junto con Natsu contra los jóvenes, los tres fácilmente lograron superarlos, pero de la nada, aquellos que al principio parecían espectadores, se unieron para pelear contra ellos, y aunque aun así, los chicos parecían estar manejando bien la pelea, ocurrió algo...

Uno de los uniformados, golpeó a Natsu con un bate, que nadie sabía de donde había sacado, el pelirosa se tambaleó ligeramente hasta caer al suelo.

Un silencio cubrió el lugar, el sonido hueco del golpe aún resonaba, la mayoría de los presentes estaba eufórica, viendo que habían logrado tumbar al líder, pero algunos temían por la reacción de los dos restantes.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijeron Gray y Gajeel alejándose de la batalla.

Todos los demás se observaron entre ellos anonadados, se decía que Fairy Tail era una pandilla famosa por su camaradería, pero esto...Sting no pudo soportarlo y vociferó con ira- !Pensáis dejarle así¡

Gajeel sonrió de una forma peculiar, pero siguió avanzando, Gray, se detuvo, todavía sin camisa, y girando la cabeza lentamente dijo-deberíais preocuparos por vosotros.

Sting arqueó una ceja-¿A que te...

De la nada una aura de oscuridad se cernió sobre el lugar, el sol pareció apagarse, las nubes cubrieron el cielo, y un viento helado agitó el lugar.

\- **Eso ha dolido...-** proclamó una voz demoníaca envuelta en una nube de polvo- **os lo voy a devolver**.

En un segundo aquellos que habían rodeado al pelirosa empezaron a ser lanzados por los aires, por una figura de la cual solo se podía distinguir un fulgor rojo en los ojos.

-¿!Que demonios es eso?!-preguntó Rogue retrocediendo hasta llegar junto a Sting.

\- "Eso", es la fase de Salamander, a veces cuando le ocurre algo que le molesta o le sobrepasa se convierte en esa bestia...-señaló Gajeel apuntando hacia un joven que Natsu había lanzado volando.

Gray continuó con la explicación con una sonrisa- Es nuestra carta de triunfo, lo llamamos...-E.N.D-exclamaron ambos con una sonrisa.

\- **Su turno-** canturreó Natsu apareciendo ante Sting y Rogue.

Los dos temblaron incontrolable-mente, y antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, Natsu ya los había lanzado fuera de los terrenos del instituto.

Gray y Gajeel chocaron los puños observando el destrozo que había causado E.N.D, desde luego Natsu en ese estado era un demonio, pero alguien le superaba.

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlos, ambos salieron corriendo de allí sin nada más en la mente que escapar del lugar, porque, el auténtico peligro acababa de llegar.

\- Vaya, Vaya, has causado algunos problemas, Natsu-nii.

Natsu salió instantáneamente de su fase cuando sintió la presión de una mano sobre su hombro, otra vez le había pasado, se había descontrolado, y ahora tendría que soportar un castigo auténtica-mente demoníaco...el de sus propias hermanas.

…...

-Erz..Erz...ne...por favor-pidió Natsu casi desfalleciendo.

El joven pelirosa había sido llevado al aula del consejo estudiantil, sin básicamente oponer resistencia, ya que el aura que tenía su hermana al guiarlo hasta allí, era suficiente para congelar un volcán.

Natsu tragó duro cuando, al entrar en aquel salón, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Erza, en ese momento el pelirosa supo que estaba jodido...empezaba el castigo.

Tras años de tiempo viviendo con el pelirosa, ambas habían descubierto que este era incapaz de soportar el mínimo movimiento, cosa que complicaba enormemente el que pudiesen viajar, pero también otorgaba una oportunidad perfecta para hacer sufrir a Natsu.

Erza y Mira, habían atado cariñosamente a Natsu a una silla con ruedas, y desde ese momento, la pelirroja llevaba treinta minutos dándole vueltas sin parar, cosa que, logró que el joven pelirosa empezase a ver la luz.

\- No me detendré, es hora de que aprendas la lección, es por tu bien y el de la escuela-anunció Erza sin dejar de dar vueltas a la silla.

Mirajane sonrió dulcemente golpeando su mejilla con el dedo índice-al menos, si logras sobrevivir, Erza y yo te daremos una sorpresa-susurró seductora-mente.

\- ¿Q-QUE¡-por desgracia esto hizo que Erza se sonrojase, y para mala suerte de Natsu le dio un empujón tan fuerte que él y silla salieron volando por la ventana.

Mientras duraba la caída el pelirosa tuvo tiempo de reflexionar- _creo que voy a morir_ -pensó con certeza.

…...

La noche había caído, la luna iluminaba las calles, mientras en una habitación, un pelirosa estaba tumbado sobre su cama, tratando de recuperar los años de vida que le habían arrebatado el día de hoy.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta resonó en la habitación, Natsu alzó ligeramente la cabeza, encontrándose con una imagen, que verdaderamente le...encendió.

Erza vestía un pequeño short rojo que poco o nada dejaba a la imaginación, y una camisa blanca que parecía ser demasiado pequeña pues se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo, e incluso dejaba entrever hasta poco más de su ombligo.

El fuerte olor a fresas, y las gotas que se deslizaban desde su húmeda cabellera oficiaban que acababa de bañarse.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre?-preguntó el pelirosa con dificultad tratando de apartar la vista de quién era su hermana.

\- V-Venía a ver que tal estabas-balbuceó Erza, pues ante ella estaba Natsu sin camisa, dejando ver su musculado cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien...aunque hayáis tratado de matarme-balbuceó lo último por lo bajo, pero por desgracia para él, Erza le había oído.

\- !Eso no es cierto¡-exclamó avanzando hacia él, pero en el último instante resbaló cayendo sobre su hermano, ambos sintieron como su cuerpo empezaba a arde, mientras que Erza tenía las manos sobre el torso desnudo de Natsu, este tenía, todo su cuerpo encima, además, de sus labios tan cercanos, que podía sentir su respiración acariciarle, mientras que el olor a fresas lo embriagaba-no queremos hacerte nada, pero te empeñas en traer peleas-explicó la pelirroja.

Natsu no había oído nada, cada vez que su hermana abría la boca perdía cualquier atisbo de consciencia-Erza-nee-dijo habiendo perdido el sentido de la realidad.

Erza por su parte, tampoco estaba mejor, sabía que si seguía así perdería la cabeza, pero acaso...eso era malo-Onii-chan...-susurró acercando aún más su cuerpo al de Natsu.

En un instante sus labios estuvieron unidos, la pelirroja empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Natsu, mientras este trataba de contenerse con dificultad, sabia que no era su hermana sanguínea, pero habían vivido todo este tiempo juntos, para él verdaderamente era su hermana, aun así, estos pensamientos no lograron detenerle, no hizo falta alguien más...

\- ¿Puedo unirme?

Erza se apartó de un salto de Natsu, lentamente giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de Mira.

El sonrojo fue tal, que dio una patada a la cama de Natsu logrando que este se estampase contra la pared...¿esta chica era humana?, salió corriendo de allí.

La peliblanca por su parte, observó como Natsu yacía inconsciente sobre la cama, desde luego el pobre pelirosa había tenido un día capaz de matarlo, que bien visto no era diferente a lo usual.

Por desgracia, o por suerte, mañana sería un día nuevo, y esto era algo que todos en la gigantesca casa tenía claro, incluido el pobre Makarov, que sorbía una taza de café, pensando en si podría salir de crucero para abandonar esa casa de locos

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Omake 1: Enfermedad, el dragón o las hermanas...**

Hacía dos días que Natsu había pillado un resfriado, el pequeño de apenas cinco años, estaba refugiado en su cama, cubierto por una gruesa manta.

La pequeña brisa que produjo la puerta al ser abierta le hizo dar un pequeño estornudo, que vino acompañado de la visita de sus hermanas.

Erza traía una bandeja con un plato de sopa que echaba un ligero vapor, mientras que Mirajane la seguía con una mirada arrogante, tratando de ocultar que estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su hermano.

\- Te traemos algo de comer-dijo Erza dejando la bandeja frente sobre la cama de Natsu.

\- Mira que enfermarte ahora, podrías ser menos molesto-bufó Mirajane recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Erza.

\- _Lo siento por preocuparos, Mira-nee, Erza-nee-_ dijo Natsu con dulzura moviéndose poco a poco hasta quedar en una posición vertical, aún con la manta cubriéndole.

El pequeño tenía el cabello revuelto, y el sonrojo que le causaba la fiebre hacía que sus ojos brillasen.

Mirajane y Erza tragaron duro, ¿desde cuando era tan mono?-L-lo que sea-dijo Mirajane apartando la mirada de su hermano.

Natsu se estiró ligeramente y se acercó la bandeja, todo esto con lentitud pues no estaba en su mejor condición.

Erza y Mira no pudieron apartar la vista, viendo como Natsu tomaba la cuchara con sus pequeñas manos y con cada cucharada soplaba la sopa, dando a veces pequeños estornudos- _Está delicioso-_ dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa que resaltó sus colmillos.

Ambas sintieron como sus piernas flaqueaban, por dios podía ser ese crío más mono, antes de dar otro bocado Natsu se las quedó mirando-¿Qu-Que ocurre?-balbuceó Erza.

\- _Erza-nee, Mira-nee,muchas gracias...os quiero._

Natsu usó monería al límite...

Erza se debilitó...

Mirajane soltó un chorro de sangre por la nariz y se debilitó...

"K"

Makarov había vuelto de comprar unas medicinas para Natsu, pero la imagen que vio cuando entró a casa le descolocó completamente.

Sus "hijas", estaban escondidas en el salón tras una muralla de sillones y cojines.

\- ¿Que ocurre aquí?-preguntó el anciano molesto, pero sobretodo descolocado con la situación.

\- Es demasiado, no queremos verle hasta que este recuperado-respondieron ambas sacando la cabeza ligeramente de su "fortaleza".

Makarov dio un suspiro, los niños eran una gran fuente de problemas, tan solo esperaba que al crecer se volviesen más responsables...pobre hombre.

… **...**

 **Bueno, que tal, ¿os ha gustado?, como ya veis he añadido un omake como prometí.**

 **Sé que el capítulo de hoy ha tenido poco romance, pero ahora que ya tengo a los personajes y he explicado más o menos su condición, los siguientes se centraran más.**

 **Por otro lado en el siguiente capítulo va a aparecer una chica que tendrá repercusión en la historia, así que si queréis podéis dejar en los comentario quien será...**

 **Como siempre, me despido, espero que os haya gustado, si es así por favor comentad y seguid mi historia, si eres nuevo podrías echar un ojo a mis otras historias...**

 **Hasta la vista.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY, AQUÍ ESTOY, HE VUELTO...**

 **Bueno, siento mucho haber desaparecido y tampoco haber dado ningún señal de vida. Pero la cosa es graciosa. Dejé tanto tiempo sin actualizar en fanfiction que me olvidé de mi cuenta, cosas que pasan.**

 **Ahora bien, agradezco una barbaridad todos los comentarios y el apoyo de mis historias. Sé que todos los escritores lo dicen pero básicamente un buen review es lo que te mantiene haciendo esto, así que ya sabéis.**

 **Ahora sí, adelante con el nuevo episodio, por cierto, es más largo que de costumbre.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3: Una vieja amiga**

Una espesa niebla cubría el aeropuerto. Abriéndose las puertas del último avión, la primera en salir fue una joven que dejaba boquiabiertos a cuantos la veían.

Tenía el pelo negro que relucía con fulgor ante la nitidez de su pálida piel, alzó la vista hacia el sol que empezaba a salir.

Sus ardientes labios rojos se tornaron en una mueca de rencor-Natsu Dragneel-murmuró. El chico que la había traicionado.

-K-

Natsu salió de casa lo más temprano posible, toda su vida le había sido casi imposible levantarse pronto, pero, desde hace un tiempo la tarea se le había facilitado. Quizás porque dormir de más significaba despertarse junto con Mira, vestida de nuevo con un revelador conjunto que al de pelo rosa le...

Natsu agitó la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos, eran sus hermanas. Maldición ¿Como podía pensar eso?, quizás Gray tenía razón y los golpes de Erza le habían afectado.

El joven se detuvo en mitad de la calle, ante él estaba alguien que hacía tiempo no había visto-!Happy¡-saludó emocionado tomando al felino entre sus brazos.

Por extraño que parezca Happy era alguien muy importante para Natsu. Ese gato le había seguido toda su vida, literalmente. Desde que podía recordar siempre había estado presente, incluso antes de vivir con el anciano, incluso cuando deambulaba con su hermano.

\- Aye-maulló el gato también contento de ver al joven.

\- Casi me había olvidado de ti, ¿Donde te habías metido?-preguntó Natsu alzando al felino.

Happy tardó un segundo en reaccionar, en un instante se había escabullido de los brazos de Natsu, había trepado por su espalda, abierto su bolsa y robado el almuerzo del joven. Cabe recalcar que Happy era un gato muy hábil.

\- ¡Serás, maldita bola de pelo!-exclamó Natsu furioso viendo como el gato se esfumaba entre los edificios con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Empezaba bien el día, en unos cuarenta segundos de haber salido de casa ya había perdido su comida. Que remedio, le pediría algo a Gray o Gajeel, pero no a sus hermanas.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido la última vez.

-K-

Odiaba las miradas de esos idiotas, deberían comprender su lugar, entender que el hecho de respirar su aire ya era una ofensa.

Si por ella fuese nunca hubiese ido a ese lugar, pero saber que él estaba aquí era un incentivo imposible de rechazar, debía hacerle pagar.

\- Esta es tu sala, ya he avisado a tu maestro de que venías, solo queda presentarte ante la clase-explicó un hombre con un espeso bigote.

\- Se lo agradezco, señor...

\- Macao Cobolt.

\- Encantada señor Macao-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Odiaba tener que hacer eso, hacerse la inocente, la débil. Sobretodo con hombres como este que no había dejado de ojearla desde el primero momento en que se habían encontrado.

Trató de relajarse, no debía molestarse por algo así, su único objetivo era Natsu Dragneel. Cuando lograse concluir su venganza podría salir de ese mugriento lugar.  
Viendo como él se alejaba, abrió la puerta.

La clase quedó envuelta en un silencio sepulcral, avanzó con elegancia hacia el centro del aula.

\- ¿E-Eres la nueva alumna?-preguntó el profesor, aunque con el pelo naranja y las gafas de sol parecía más un alumno.

\- Ultear Milkovich, un placer-saludó con una sonrisa.

La clase no tardó en llenarse de barullo. Los chicos daban gracias de haber terminado en el mismo lugar que se ángel, las chicas cuchicheaban observando el aura de grandeza que emanaba la chica.

\- !Chicos, cálmense¡, está claro que no merecen a esta dama, en cambio si ella lo desea podría...-Ultear era incapaz de oír nada de lo que decía el profesor.

Para ella solo había una persona en esa clase, allí con los pies sobre la mesa, mirando por la ventana sin ninguna preocupación estaba él, ese maldito traidor de pelo rosa.

Por ahora esperaría, aún no era el momento.

-K-

Natsu estaba sentado en la terraza junto con Gajeel y Gray. El de pelo rosa observaba a ambos con envidia, mientras su estómago no dejaba de rugir.

\- ¿Que quieres Salamander?

\- Sí, deja de mirarnos así, me estás poniendo nervioso flamitas-secundó Gray.

\- Veréis, ha pasado algo con mi almuerzo, ¿podríais darme un poco?-preguntó Natsu con inaudita educación.

Gray y Gajeel intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

\- !Ni hablar¡-exclamaron engullendo su almuerzo a la velocidad de la luz sin dejar caer una sola miga.

\- ¡Malditos!, para que se supone que os tengo como amigos-exclamó Natsu furioso.

\- Reghcuerda Sagh...-trataba de hablar Gajeel, aún con la boca llena.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que la última vez que te dimos un bocado de nuestro almuerzo te lo comiste entero,¡El de los dos¡-exclamó Gray mientras Gajeel le respaldaba con asentimientos.

\- Ah, malditos traidores-gruñó Natsu dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la azotea.

Solo quedaba una opción, o morir de hambre o eso...morir no sonaba tan mal.

-K-

Natsu tocó la puerta tembloroso, sujetándose la mano logró tomar el pomo y abrirla.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Natsu?-preguntó Mira sorprendida alzando la vista de los documentos.

\- ¿No te habrás metido en otro lío?-dijo Erza con un aura amenazante a su alrededor.

\- No, no, nada de eso-negó el de pelo rosa agitando las manos-la verdad es que he tenido un problema con el almuerzo, y me preguntaba si podríais darme algo, o prestarme dinero para la máquina.

Natsu sintió el ambiente oscurecerse. Mira había formado una sonrisa, justo como la última vez. Erza aparentaba tranquilidad, pero el hecho de que no se movía aterraba al joven.

\- Por supuesto Natsu, que clase de hermanas seríamos si no ayudáramos a nuestro hermanito-dijo Mira con dulzura acercándose a él.

Natsu tragó duro, el tono de Mira no podía significar nada bueno.

En unos minutos las sospechas se habían vuelto realidad. Como la última vez Mira había atado al de pelo rosa en una de las sillas del aula del consejo.

La albina se acercó a él, con un bento en sus manos.

\- Siempre traigo uno de reserva, por si lo necesitas-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Natsu-ahora di ahhhh~-canturreó acercando un trozo de tortilla hacia Natsu.

El de pelo rosa se sonrojó, pero aún así, cerrando los ojos abrió la boca, mientras esperaba ser alimentado.

\- No he oído el ahhh~-repitió Mirajane sonriendo.

\- Ah,ahh..-farfulló Natsu sonrojado.

La de pelo blanco sonrió complacida, también con un ligero sonrojo. Por desgracia para Natsu alguien se interpuso de nuevo entre él y la comida.

\- Espera, ¿Porque lo haces tú?-preguntó Erza molesta.

\- Oh, acaso la gran "Titania" está celosa-replicó Mira con una sonrisa manipuladora.

\- No, no, es que no entiendo porque lo haces tú-replicó Erza sonrojada con un puchero.

\- Sabes, podrías hacerlo tú, pero te has terminado tu almuerzo-rió Mira.

\- Entonces dejame un poco de ese-exclamó Erza señalando el bento.

\- ¿Porque debería?

\- Eh, chicas-llamó Natsu muriéndose de hambre.

\- !Calla¡-gritaron las dos aterrando al pelirosa-"sabía que esto volvería a pasar"-pensó Natsu atemorizado.

\- Comghe de aghí Naghtsu-le ordenó Erza acercándose a él con un trozo de carne en su boca.

Un solo pensamiento pasó por la mente del de pelo rosa,"y una mierda". Y saltó por la ventana...por segunda vez en la misma semana.

-K-

Ultear se reprendió por temblar en un momento así, allí estaba, magullado, con restos de hojas en su cabeza. Natsu Dragneel.

Se estaba acercando hacia ella, cuando pasó por su lado sintió que algo en ella se desmoronaba, ni siquiera la recordaba.

Se pasó todas las clases mirando a Natsu. El rencor que sentía hacia él se había multiplicado, como habiéndole prometido que siempre estaría con ella había sido capaz de olvidar incluso su rostro. Un pinchazo de dolor la recorrió, recordando aquellas tardes de verano.

 _Flashback 12 años atrás:_

Un pequeño de pelo rosa había escalado la verja de una gran mansión, en busca de un gato que le acababa de robar el desayuno. Natsu maldijo viendo al gato alejarse de nuevo, algún día lo atraparía.

Justo cuando había decidido salir del patio de la mansión un sonido se hizo presente. Era algo melódico, algo que los músicos de la calle nunca lograrían. Natsu se acercó interesado hacia la fuente de la melodía.

Allí, descalza sobre la hierba, con la brisa veraniega moviendo sus cabellos estaba una pequeña niña tocando el violín con maestría. Cuando dio por finalizado su acto se sorprendió al oír unos aplausos.

\- ¡Ha sido genial!-exclamó Natsu emocionado.

\- ¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó la niña con seriedad.

\- Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, estaba persiguiendo a Happy y terminé en tu patio-explicó con una sonrisa-por cierto tu casa es enorme.

\- Sí, puedes marcharte ya, me distraes-replicó la niña molesta.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿Puedo probar yo?-preguntó Natsu apuntando al violín.

Ella ocultó su violín tras su espalda, tratando de ocultarlo de Natsu-ni se te ocurra, pareces idiota, lo romperías-respondió.

Natsu soltó una risa-está bien, entonces me volveré tu amigo. Los amigos comparten cosas, tendrás que dejármelo-explicó Natsu riendo.

\- Amigo...-susurró la pequeña.

\- Entonces nos vemos, es una promesa-se despidió Natsu agitando la mano, aún con una sonrisa.

 _En la actualidad_

Las clases habían terminado, Ultear se plantó en la puerta de la escuela, esperando a que el de pelo rosa saliese.

Viéndole acercarse, Ultear sintió el rencor volver a acumularse. Ese maldito la había engañado, siempre tan amable, tan noble. Incluso ella le había revelado su nombre, pero él la abandonó el único día que le había pedido que volviese.

\- Natsu Dragneel-susurró Ultear llamando la atención del joven.

\- ¿Eh, nos conocemos?-preguntó Natsu confundido.

Ultear tembló, debía controlarse. Comportarse bien con Natsu, lograr engañarle para que le contase sus más íntimos secretos y chantajearle ante todos para que sufriese. También podría jugar con él, hacer que se enamorase de ella y luego romperlo...como él hizo tantos años atrás. Solo era cuestión de controlarse...pero, las palabras salieron impulsadas sin que ella lo desease.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?-preguntó con la voz rasgada.

Natsu empezó a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo. Ahora que la miraba más de cerca si le recordaba a alguien, pero era incapaz de alinear sus pensamientos.

\- Maldito-gruñó Ultear-incluso después de prometer que estarías conmigo-dijo quebrándose, al borde de las lágrimas.

Algo se encendió en la cabeza del de pelo rosa-espera, no serás...

-!Te odio¡-exclamó Ultear saliendo disparada de allí.

Se sentía débil, destrozada y decepcionada consigo misma por mostrarse así ante él. Al menos, la reconfortaba mínimamente haber logrado evitar que viese como lloraba.

-K-

El ocaso se cernía sobre la ciudad, Mirajane y Erza volvían a casa, algo preocupadas porque no habían visto a Natsu a la salida. Supusieron que estaría con Gray y Gajeel, así que no le dieron mucha importancia.

\- Oye Mira-llamó Erza-la puerta está abierta-señaló la pelirroja.

\- Que extraño, ¿se la habrá dejado Makarov?.

La de pelo blanco y Erza intercambiaron miradas, y en un segundo habían abierto la puerta. No pudieron controlar la sorpresa cuando lo vieron, la casa estaba destrozada, sillones, relojes, ropa, sillas. Todo desparramado, era como si un tornado hubiese pasado por la casa.

\- Chicas...-susurró una débil voz.

Erza y Mira se apresuraron a ir. Levantaron una pila de ropa y cojines, y se encontraron con el pequeño anciano tumbado sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó la albina exaltada ayudando a levantarse al anciano.

\- ¡¿Quién ha sido?!, juro que pagará-amenazó Erza desenvainando una katana, de dudosa procedencia,

\- Natsu, él...

Erza y Mira se miraron preocupadas-¿Natsu?

-K-

Ultear miraba melancólica como el sol empezaba a ocultarse. En un solo día había perdido la posibilidad de vengarse de él, ya no le quedaba nada que la atase a este lugar, mañana pediría de nuevo el traslado, volvería a Estados Unidos. Quizás para otros sería una locura, pero ella siempre había sabido que tener dinero y fama permitía hacer maravillas.

\- UL...ULT...!ULTEAR¡-exclamó Natsu entrecortado por haber corrido tanto.

Ella apartó la vista, encontrándose a su lado al joven de pelo rosa medio asfixiado.

\- Al fin te encuentro, me he...recorrido toda la ciudad...buscándote-explicó con pausas para recuperar la respiración.

\- ¿Que quieres?-preguntó Ultear secamente devolviendo su vista hacia la puesta de sol.

\- Es que..tenía algo que entregarte-explicó Natsu sacando una pequeña caja de su pantalón.

Ultear apartó la vista. El de pelo rosa sujetaba un pequeño colgante, con una lágrima de cristal atada a él.

\- Lo hice para tu cumpleaños, pero ese día me perdí y terminé en otra casa-explicó el pelirosa recordando el día de la tormenta-luego traté de dártelo otro día, pero cuando por fin encontré tu casa ya no estabas, lo guardo desde entonces-finalizó dándole una sonrisa a Ultear.

Cabe recalcar que Natsu nunca hizo el collar, sino que lo robó en una joyería. Tampoco lo había atesorado en un sitio concreto, y esto le había costado destruir su casa para encontrarlo. Aunque el de pelo rosa había decidido que no hacía faltar contar los detalles.

\- ¿Quieres decir...?-murmuró Ultear estupefacta.

\- Quise dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pero no puede encontrarte. Siento mucho haber desaparecido-explico Natsu con una sonrisa sincera.

Ultear no sabía que sentir en ese momento. Allí estaba el mismo chico que la había dejado sola en su cumpleaños, su único amigo. Pensó que lo había olvidado, pero...había estado guardando su regalo todos estos años.

\- Pero, ¿Porqué no me reconociste?-preguntó aún dolida.

\- Pues...antes no eras tan, eh, ya sabes-farfulló con nerviosismo-hermosa-finalizó sonrojado.

\- Oh-murmuró con su pálida piel tornándose carmesí.

\- Espera-dijo Natsu poniéndose tras Ultear-listo-exclamó emocionado poniéndole el collar-¿Te gusta?

De nuevo la joven sintió algo derretirse en su interior. El frío hielo que había cultivado tantos años se desvanecía ante la sonrisa de Natsu-Es precioso.

Natsu rió-te lo dije, _te haré un regalo tan genial_ -Ultear vislumbró a ese pequeño de pelo rosa-que nunca serás capaz de olvidarme-finalizó el joven con una sonrisa.

Ultear cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa mover su cabello, se alzó con elegancia y serenidad, avanzando unos pasos hasta terminar a pocos centímetros de Natsu.

\- Entonces Natsu Dragneel, espero que tengas listo más regalos por mis otros cumpleaños-dijo la joven sorprendiéndole-y no olvides que yo también te debo un regalo-susurró Ultear seductoramente en la oreja de Natsu.

\- Nos vemos, Natsu Dragneel-se despidió complacida viendo como Natsu había quedado paralizado con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Supongo que ya no está enfadada-musitó atontado saliendo del parque.

-K-

En el camino algo le devolvió a la Tierra. Recostadas sobre una pared estaban Erza y Mira esperándole, ambas con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

\- Ara, ara, Natsu-canturreó Mirajane con una sonrisa sádica-No solo destruyes la casa...

\- Sino que buscas otra rival para nosotras-sentenció Erza con seriedad.

Viendo al joven aterrado ambas sonrieron entre sí-aunque ha sido muy dulce lo que has hecho por ella-dijo Mira sonriendo con dulzura-supongo que podemos aceptarlo, pero no busques a más-amenazó Erza con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor.

\- Tranquilas chicas, no es como si cuando era pequeño hubiese jugado con otra niña a parte de Ultear- _"aunque ahora que lo pienso si que estaba..."_

\- Aunque eso no impide que merezcas un pequeño castigo-dijo Mirajane con falsa ternura tomándole del brazo derecho.

Aún así, un estruendo interrumpió la tranquilidad de los jóvenes.

Erza-nee, Mira-nee-llamó Natsu- me muero de hambre-explicó cayendo desmayado.

Y así terminaba otro día en la vida del de pelo rosa. Desmayado por el hambre en una calle, y rodeado por dos bellezas, quizás la vida no era tan cruel.

 **...**

 **Omake: Un dulce San Valentín.**

Erza y Mira se acercaron a la entrada de la escuela. Ambas cargaban una infinita cantidad de cajas de chocolate y bombones, todos envueltos en cajas con forma de corazón.

Se trataba de regalos que les habían hecho los chicos de su clase para San Valentín. Usualmente era la chica la que lo hacía, pero en el caso de Mira y Erza eran capaces de saltarse esas convenciones gracias a su popularidad.

\- ¿Puedes decirme porque estamos aquí?-preguntó Erza molesta.

\- No es obvio cereza, para consolar a Natsu por no tener ningún chocolate-explicó Mirajane con una sonrisa malévola.

\- A mí eso no me parece no tener chocolates-replicó Erza señalando hacia Natsu.

El pequeño estaba rodeado por una multitud de niñas, todas ellas con una caja de bombones atada a una carta dirigida al de pelo rosa.

\- ¿Te importaría tomarla Natsu?

\- Por favor.

\- Me ha costado mucho hacerlos, espero que te gusten.

Natsu estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie le había ofrecido tanta comida-¿Es en serio?-preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento colectivo-es genial, se lo agradezco chicas-exclamó con una gran sonrisa recibiendo un sonrojo de todas.

Mirajane y Erza intercambiaron miradas furiosas. ¿Porqué le daban chocolate a Natsu?, y ¿Porqué el lo aceptaba?, ninguna de las dos dijo nada y salieron corriendo de allí.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño Gray corría perseguido por una extraña niña de pelo azul.

 **...**

Makarov observaba emocionado la enorme pila de chocolate que había sobre la mesa, y eso que Natsu ya había devorado unas cuantas cajas.

\- Estoy orgulloso Natsu, a este paso serás casi tan popular con las damas como lo fui yo en sus días-fantaseó el anciano recordando su juventud.

Natsu arqueó una ceja confundido, no entendía lo que el anciano trataba de decirle. Pero, si significaba comer chocolate él estaba feliz.

Aunque, ahora que Makarov lo pensaba, ¿Dónde se había metido Erza y Mira?

 **...**

Natsu se tumbó sobre su cama. Estaba completamente lleno, todos los chocolates habían sido deliciosos.

Los golpes en la puerta le sorprendieron. El chirrido marcó la entrada de Erza y Mira, ambas con una caja en las manos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Natsu sorprendido

\- Ca-Callate, no te sientas especial ni nada-refunfuñó Mira acercándole su caja.

\- Toma Natsu, espero que te guste-añadió Erza entregándole la suya.

\- ¿Vosotras también me dais chocolate?-preguntó Natsu emocionado.

Erza y Mira se sonrojaron, apartando la mirada.

\- Déjalo, y come-replicó Mirajane avergonzada.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza confundido, aún así no le dio importancia y tomó un trozo de cada chocolate, comiéndose los dos a la vez.

\- ¿Que tal está?-preguntó Erza algo nerviosa.

Natsu empezó a temblar, un sudor frío le recorrió. Su rostro pasó por todas las tonalidades existentes hasta volverse morado.

\- Que, delicioso cierto-dijo Mira con una mano en su cadera.

Y en ese instante Natsu se desmayó, el sabor era horroroso.

Erza y Mira intercambiaron miradas de nuevo.

Esa noche Makarov no pudo dormir, se pasó toda la noche en el hospital en una limpieza de estómago para el pelirosa.

Pobre anciano...

 **...**

 **Y listo, al fin he terminado con este episodio. Por ahora creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha.**

 **Quizás ha faltado algo de protagonismo con Erza y Mira, pero quería introducir a Ultear completamente, además, también he tratado de poner algunas escenas con ambas para no apartarlas completamente.**

 **Bueno, sin más me despido. Como siempre, cualquier tipo de opinión podéis dejarla en los comentarios, se agradece el apoyo ;).**

 **HASTA LA VISTA**


End file.
